Dominic Hunter
Dominic Hunter is a fire-user who is one of the main characters in "The Crown & The Flame" series along with Kenna Rys. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Dom has short, brown hair, light skin and blue eyes. He also has a fire brand on his chest. He is toned and physically fit. He uses orange-red flame in his human form. In his dragon form he is white and light blue and has shiny dark blue eyes and breathes blue fire. Personality Dom is kind and friendly, and also fiercely loyal to his friends. Dom is usually a patient and calm person but is easily angered if someone hurts his friends or Kenna . He can be a big flirt (as seen from many of his possible choices when playing as him). According to Trystan he is also a womanizer (Trystan mentions that Dom has been with many willing ladies from the Tavern). Despite this, his heart truly belongs to Kenna. It is still the player's choice if they become more than friends or not. But regardless of the player's choice, he will always love Kenna one way or another. Background In ''Book 3'', Chapter 6, it is revealed he is the son of a Fydorian noble and an inhabitant of the Blackspine Mountains who has the power of fire. His father died shortly after he was born and his uncle accused his mother of being a witch or a demon and that she killed her husband with magic. She refused to be tried for a crime she did not do and fled Fydoria. She ended up in Stormholt but was killed by assassins sent by Dom's uncle. He was abandoned in Stormholt as a child and grew up with Rose and Tristan Blake as one of the castle workers. He met Kenna at the Beltane festival. Relationships Friends / Love Interests Kenna Rys Kenna is Dom's childhood friend. They met at the Beltane festival. It's up to the player if Kenna and Dom become more than friends. In Chapter 17 of Book 3, if he is not chosen by Kenna as her betrothed, he does not start any relationship with any of his potential love interests despite it. Rose Blake Dom and Rose are good friends and she helps him on his mission against the Nevrakis. She has a crush on him. Dom will accept Rose's feelings if the player chooses to. Rose does not appear in Book 2, and no matter the player's choices, in Book 3, Shadow Rose reveals that Dom and Rose are not a couple. Sei Rhuka The player can choose to flirt with Sei but she will seem unresponsive to his advances. Sei is shown to care for him in her own way. She is one of Dominic's potential love interests. Will Jackson The player can choose to pursue a sexual tryst with Will Jackson after he expresses his feelings for Dom in Book 3, Chapter 14. Friends Margaret Blake Margaret rescues Dom from the Nevrakis soldiers by introducing his as her son. He takes her as his mother. Trystan Blake Dom regards Trystan as his brother and good friend. After Margaret's death, Trystan is scared that Dom will put Rose in a dangerous situation, so he turns on Dom and gives him up to the Nevrakis soldiers. Anu Rhuka Anu is Dom's mentor. Based on the player's choice, Anu can be an ally in Book 2. If the player does not recruit Anu, Anu is said to be disappointed in Dom. Raydan Lykel Whitlock Enemies Bartel Gremly Prince Marco Nevrakis King Luther Nevrakis Empress Azura Family Lord Arden Alcantar Lord Arden is implied to be Dom's father. In book 3 chapter 6, Raydan stumbles upon a book about Fydorian nobility while researching in the library of Fydoria. Lord Arden is the eldest son of a wealthy and influential Fydorian noble. He met a mysterious woman named Idara while in a hiking trip to the Blackspine Mountains. They married and later bore a son. He died shortly after and his brother accused his wife of casting a spell that killed him( which is implied to be a plot to get Arden's inheritance and titles rather than be passed on to his son). While there is no definite illustration of him in the story, Raydan comments that "he looks exactly like Dom". Idara Idara is a mysterious woman hailing from the Blackspine mountains and the mother of Dominic Hunter. Like Sei, Anu and Anton, she possesses the power of fire which she passed on to her son, Dom. She married Lord Arden Alcantar a man from a distinguished noble family in Fydoria. Their happy life together came to a crashing halt after Lord Arden died shortly after the birth of their son. Arden's brother accused her of killing him with witchcraft. Refusing to be tried for a crime she never did, she fled Fydoria for Stormholt along with her infant son. Unfortunately, assassins sent by her husband's brother caught up to her and she was killed shortly. It's unclear where she left Dom and how he ended up under the care of Margaret Blake. Other Looks Dom.jpg|Shirtless Screenshot 2017-04-14-07-42-07 1.jpg|Shadow Dominic DragonDom.jpg|Dragon Form Trivia * Dom is shown on the cover of "The Crown & The Flame, Book 1", "The Crown & The Flame, Book 2" and "The Crown & The Flame, Book 3". (Dom appears in his dragon form on the cover of Book 3) * Dom makes a cameo appearance in The Freshman, Book 3. This incarnation, however, is simply a Hollywood actor playing Dom, as The Crown and the Flame is a popular TV series in other Choices stories. Although as friendly as the real Dom, the actor is a stereotypical SoCal personality, showing a liking for fad diets and ridiculous superfoods. * He bears a resemblance to actor Bradley James. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fire-users Category:Playable Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT